Up on the hill
by Anime Onie
Summary: Mackey has recovered from previous events. Nene tries to spend as much time as she can with Mackey, but now she has something to say.


She was flying. It felt so wonderful, the feeling of the wind blowing her backwards, and Mackey behind her catching her before she fell. Nene smiles and laughs. Skidding to a halt, Mackey steps off the bike first then helps Nene off. "Thanks Mackey" she smiles shyly. Mackey grins. Since Mackey had recovered, Nene had tried to spend a lot of time with Mackey. Nene felt that if she and Mackey were apart for too long, she would explode. Returning Mackey's grin, Nene leans the bike against a tree, then turns to the view. They had ridden up together on the one bike to a look out point. Nene drops her self to the ground and motions for Mackey to join her. Bashfully, Mackey sits next to Nene. "Um… Nene? Why are we here?" Nene shrugs nervously. Mackey smiles, having a small idea of her plans. Leaning back, Mackey slumps against the tree. "Real pretty" Nene glances at Mackey in shock. "What?" Mackey grins at Nene. "The sky… It's real pretty!" Nene turns away blushing. "Yeah…" Mackey sighs and closes his eyes. Thinking back to past events, he lets out a shiver. Sensing Mackey shiver, Nene slowly leans over towards him. Slowly and eventually, Nene rests her head on Mackey's shoulder. Opening his eyes, Mackey smiles widely. 

__

'It's about time…' 

Mackey reflects. Looking at Nene resting her head on him, Mackey chuckles. "Tired Nene?" Sitting upright, Nene blushes. "No! I was…just…" looking at her hands, Nene trails off. Mackey feels embarrassed. 

__

'I made her go…'

Smiling foolishly, Mackey waves his hand. "Nene…I …didn't mean…" Avoiding the others gaze, the pair sits and watches the city. Gathering her courage, Nene takes a breath, and starts her speech. Hours and hours of practise and heartfelt rehearsals had led her to this moment. "Mackey!" she announces. Glancing at the blond girl, Mackey nods his head nervously. "Mackey…" Avoiding his gaze, Nene continues. "Since I met you, I…felt a connection, and since you returned to your normal self, I…" Nene stammers, seeing Mackey's expression changing constantly from the corner of her eye. "I can't bear to be apart from you, and I …if you felt the same, or if you would…." Nene finally lost her nerve, and broke down shuddering from the emotional drain. Hearing Nene's mixed up confession; Mackey quietly considers her speech. Frantic and nervous, Nene eagerly awaits Mackey's response. 

__

'Nene…just said she liked me! She's…She's liked me all this time?'

Smiling widely, Mackey laughs. "Nene" picking up Nene's hand, Mackey continues. "Nene, I feel… the same way" Looking at Mackey stunned, Nene stammers. "M…Mackey…" Watching Mackey grinning at her, Nene stares down at the ground. Abruptly, Nene pulls her hand from Mackey's grasp and throws her arms around his neck. "Oh Mackey!" she cries, holding Mackey closely to her. Laughing, Mackey pulls Nene's arms from around his neck. "Nene, I'm glad you invited me here…." Slapping her forehead gently, Nene laughs nervously. She had forgotten for a brief second that they were above the city on a lookout point. Sitting straight and still next to Mackey, Nene stares out over the city. "You're right Mackey" she declares informatively. Mackey takes her hand again and looks at her confused. "What?" Nene laughs. "You were right…The Sky and the city are beautiful in the evening sky…" Nene trails off, and dreamy look appearing on her face. Sighing, Mackey rests his head on Nene's shoulder.

__

'I want to stay longer here with Nene, but if we don't get back soon…'

"Nene? We'd better head off for home. Sylia will be worried if we're not home, or contact her…" Nodding, Nene smirks. "Sylia is more of a mother than a sister to you, isn't she? And Nigel…is more like a father?" Mackey nods, then playfully punches Nene. "Let's go, Nene" Punching Mackey back, Nene laughs. "That's MISS Nene to you, Kiddo!" Getting up, Nene runs off, leaving Mackey sitting against the tree frowning. "Hey!" Mackey exclaims. "You're not THAT much older then me!" Laughing heavily, Nene calls out to her partner. "Hey, Mackey? You'd better hurry up, or I'm leaving without you!" Jumping up, Mackey cries out in fear. "Ne-ne!" Running towards the bike, Nene starts to pedal slowly. Grabbing the back of the bike, Mackey pulls it to a complete stop. Jumping on the back, Mackey stretches his arms around Nene's waist and holds on firmly. Pedaling slowly, Nene starts talking gibberish to Mackey. 

__

'She's so cute when she talks, and she's my best friend as well as my girlfriend' 

"Miss Nene, I'm glad I met you" Turning her head around slightly, Nene glances at Mackey. "What was that?" Blushing, Mackey grins. "Oh, Nothing…" Laughing, Nene starts to pedal faster. Reaching a hill, Nene lets out a cry of delight as they speed down the steep hill. Clutching tighter to Nene, Mackey joins in with Nene's Delight. Shortly after, Nene skids to a halt. "Mackey? We're home!" Opening his eyes, Mackey realises he fell asleep. Stepping off the bike, Mackey stumbles around sleepily. Rushing to his aid, Nene Supports Mackey's weight while wheeling the bike into the shed. Helping Mackey into his bed, Nene pauses before she leaves the room. "Goodnight Mackey, I'll see you tomorrow" she whispers. Pulling the door closed behind her, Nene pauses upon seeing Nigel standing in the doorway opposite. In his usual gruff voice, Nigel coughs. "Thanks for bringing him home…" Nene nods. "I'll see you tomorrow then Nigel" Waving her hand, Nene turns to leave, but pauses hearing Nigel call something to her. "Tell Sylia I said hi…" Nene nods, knowing Nigel's Feelings about Sylia. Pedaling home, Nene smiles to herself. Opening her mouth, Nene starts to sing quietly. 

__

"I look up to the moonlit sky… And I overlap your smile there… Closing my eyes

I whisper your name… Tears are like the ripples… On the crystal waters

They fill up my heart… With the pain of missing you… However far apart we are

From each other, my love… Our hearts fuse into one and shine now

You are just my love… My love…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Comment: I hope you liked this N+M fic… it's all off the top of my head…and not like my first one. Please! R+R, tell me if you like or not like! If anyone wants to know… the song Nene sings at the end is from the ending of the first series of Sailor moon…but to me, it fits in fine…COMMENTS PLEASE!!! ^ ^


End file.
